


Hated In The Nation [Art]

by swensundayshow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Fighting, F/F, Hate Crimes, Swan Queen Supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swensundayshow/pseuds/swensundayshow
Summary: An AU inspired by the Black Mirror episode, Hated in the Nation, season three episode six. Regina is a detective and works with her partner, a tech-savvy blonde named Emma, to stop puzzling murders linked to a hashtag on social media.





	Hated In The Nation [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheriffsregina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheriffsregina/gifts).



Hated In The Nation [Art]


End file.
